LA VENGANZA SE SIRVE FRÍA
by lovitch.el'galaico1861
Summary: AU. Yamato Ishida es un respetado yakuza y su hermano Takeru un conocido periodista, viven su vida de manera "normal", hasta que un problema relacionado con la profesion de Yamato les pondrá a los dos entre la espada y la pared...
1. LOS HERMANOS ISHIDA

**hola a todos**

**ya se ke todavia tengo pendiente mi fic EL VERDADERO CAOS DE LA OSCURIDAD, pero no os preocupeis ke ya lo estoy terminando, procurare tener el final listo antes de Julio**

**de todas maneras no podía dejar pasar la idea ke m vino ^^**

**este fic es un AU ambientado en el mundo del hampa, no kiero decir mas detalles para ke los vayáis descubriendo, lo ke si adelantare es ke en este fic habrá Takari**

**espero ke os guste**

**

* * *

****Cap.1 LOS HERMANOS ISHIDA**

La vida, no siempre es fácil, ni siquiera en una gran ciudad como Tokio. En esta gran ciudad, capital de Japón, vivían un par de hermanos: Yamato y Takeru Ishida. Ambos residían en el barrio de Shinjuku, Takeru era un joven periodista bastante bueno, pero dedicaba la mayoría de sus esfuerzos a quitar la atención de la gente sobre su hermano, ya que con su profesión era normal atraer la atención de la opinión pública…

No era precisamente político, Yamato era un Yakuza del clan Inagawa-Kai, conocido en todo Shinjuku y más allá, he incluso se le atribuyeron varios delitos por los que fue a juicio, pero resultó absuelto gracias a la brillante actuación de su abogado Iori Hida. En definitiva, los hermanos Ishida vivían de lujo, pero Takeru casi nunca aceptaba el dinero y las compensaciones de su hermano. Él le quería, pero no le gustaba su manera de ganarse la vida.

Sin embargo, un día sin que nadie se lo propusiera, todo iba a cambiar…para peor. Takeru se encontraba en su piso terminando de escribir un artículo en el ordenador, cuando de repente en su casa sonó el teléfono.

-_moshi moshi_-respondió Takeru

-_Takeru, ¿qué tal estás?-_preguntó una voz por la otra línea

-hola Iori, estoy bien ¿qué tal tú?-preguntó

-_nada, aquí estaba, aburrido-_dijo él-_¿te apetece salir por ahí a tomar algo? Es que no tengo nada que hacer_

_-_uy, lo siento tío, pero tengo que terminar el artículo para mañana o si no el jefe me cruje-explicó el rubio

-_ah, bueno, pues otra vez será-_respondió simplemente-_venga, saluda a tu hermano_

_-_lo haré, adiós-Takeru colgó

Diez minutos después de esa llamada, Takeru terminó el condenado artículo, tenía los ojos llorosos de tanto estar frente al ordenador, pero por fin podría descansar. Se tiró en la cama y empezó a notar como le pesaban los párpados, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando…sonó otra vez el teléfono.

-y ahora qué-dijo cogiéndolo con desgana-¿quién es?

_-¿Takeru eres tú?-_preguntó una voz

-¿Yamato? ¿qué demonios te pasa?-preguntó entre molesto y preocupado

-_ha pasado algo, necesito que vengas a mi apartamento ya_-dijo el mayor Ishida

-pero no puedes esperar a mañana…

-_¡he dicho ya_!-gritó por la otra línea

Yamato colgó el teléfono dejando a Takeru confuso. Se cambió rápido de ropa, cogió su coche y se dirigió al apartamento de su hermano, situado en Kabukichō…

Eran las nueve de la noche y Takeru subió al apartamento de su hermano, aunque en realidad era más bien un piso franco. Llamó dos veces y cuando la puerta se abrió, su hermano le metió literalmente a rastras dentro de la casa.

-Yamato, ¿qué demonios te pasa?-preguntó Takeru alterado

-¿no te habrán seguido verdad?-preguntó yendo hacia la ventana para mirar

-no, Yamato me estás asustando ¿no habrás vuelto a tener problemas con la policía?-preguntó Takeru intentando de adivinar

-no, es…algo peor-dijo el mayor Ishida cabizbajo

-¿qué ha pasado?

Yamato se derrumbó en el sofá de su casa y empezó a contarle la historia a su hermano menor.

-verás, el otro día estuve hablando con Henry Wong, un amigo mío de la triada china, me dijo que tenía que contarme algo-dijo Yamato-me reuní con él y me dijo que dentro del clan corrían rumores de que se habían extraviado 2.000.000 de yenes.

-¿qué estás intentando decirme?-preguntó Takeru desconfiado

-que sospechan que fui yo el que los robó y se los pasó a la triada-explicó Yamato

-¡CÓMO! Pero…dime que no es verdad-gritó Takeru

-Takeru, créeme, yo no he robado nada-se defendió Yamato-me han tendido una trampa

-tranquilo, descubriré quién te traicionó-animó Takeru a su hermano

-no, tú te vas…-dijo Yamato-Takeru, van a ir a por ti también, y si algo te pasara por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría

-pero, ¿tú que vas ha hacer?-preguntó preocupado el menor Ishida

-ven-Takeru siguió a su hermano hasta un sitio donde sacó un sobre-aquí tienes, un cheque con millón y medio de yenes, los he estado ahorrando para emergencias y supongo que es el momento…

-pero hermano, es tu dinero, ¿qué pretendes que haga con él?-preguntó Takeru muy perdido

-lárgate de la ciudad, mejor dicho…lárgate del país-dijo Yamato

-pero y ¿tú que vas ha hacer?-preguntó Takeru

-me quedaré aquí, pero tú no debes perder más tiempo…

Yamato empezó a empujar a su hermano a la salida y este estaba en la puerta cuando le dijo: "tranquilo hermano, encontraré a quien te haya traicionado". Yamato abrazó a su hermano menor y este se marchó en dirección a su coche. Takeru llegó a su apartamento y comenzó ha hacer equipaje, pero…¿cómo iba a meter toda su vida en unas maletas y en tan poco tiempo? Tras una hora de decidir qué se llevaba y qué no, Takeru echó un último vistazo a su apartamento, era casi imposible pensar para él que se iba a marchar y que probablemente no volvería. Cogió todo su equipaje y se dispuso a marchar. Metió sus maletas en el coche y se dirigió a una casa. Bajó de su coche mirando a los lados por si le seguían, la historia de su hermano le hizo sentir paranoia. Subió unas escaleras y llamó a la puerta de un apartamento.

-¿Takeru?-preguntó un chico moreno con melena

-hola Ken, ¿puedo pasar? Tengo que pedirte una cosa-dijo el rubio

-claro, pasa estás en tu casa-dijo Ken

Ken Ichijouji era un viejo amigo de los hermanos Ishida, pero era una amistad peculiar ya que Ken era policía, pero de vez en cuando echaba una mano al mayor de los hermanos...

-deja que adivine, tu hermano tiene problemas…-dijo Ken mientras se sentaban

-eh…la verdad es que sí-confesó Takeru

-¿qué le ha pasado esta vez?-preguntó Ken

-pues verás…

Takeru le contó la historia que le había contado antes su hermano, y cuando terminó, Ken parecía de piedra.

-pero, ¿te das cuenta de lo que significa esto?-preguntó Ken con una tensión poco común

-lo sé Ken, lo sé-decía Takeru-por eso vengo a ti, su vida corre peligro

-y la tuya, Takeru, tú eres su hermano y eso hace que seas el segundo del que van a sospechar-explicó Ken

-lo mío lo tengo asumido, pero mi hermano es el primero del punto de mira y necesito tu ayuda para que investigues y descubras al o a los traidores-dijo Takeru

-Takeru…nos conocemos desde la universidad, conozco bien a tu hermano y por eso me resulta imposible pensar que él haya hecho algo así-empezó a decir Ken-pero lo que me estás pidiendo es que investigue sin ninguna orden judicial a un grupo de Yakuzas, haciendo eso me jugaría el empleo o peor aún…la vida

De pronto una chica entró en el salón

-¿qué haces Ken?-dijo ella-ah…hola Takeru, ¿cómo estás? ¿te apetece algo de beber?

-hola Miyako, no gracias estoy bien-se excusó Takeru

-ves Takeru...tengo mujer y pronto…voy a ser padre-dijo Ken entrecortado

-vaya no lo sabía ¿de cuánto?-preguntó Takeru a Miyako

-de dos semanas-dijo ella

Takeru se mantuvo cabizbajo, sabía que si le pedía ese "favor" a Ken podría mandarle a una muerte segura, y no quería dejar a su amiga Miyako viuda tan joven y a un futuro bebé huérfano antes de nacer.

-Ken, yo no te quiero obligar a nada, pero te pediría que me ayudases, por la amistad que nos une-dijo Takeru

-…está bien, os ayudaré-dijo Ken, Takeru le abrazó lleno de alegría-pero que conste que lo hago por nuestra amistad, por cierto ¿tú qué vas ha hacer?

-me lo he pensado y…me voy del país-dijo Takeru

-¿y a dónde vas ha ir?-preguntó Miyako

-estuve dudando en ir a Europa, ya que tengo familia en Francia-explicó el menor Ishida-pero no quería meterles en problemas así que…me voy a empezar una nueva vida en Nueva York

-¿La Gran Manzana? Pues que tengas suerte amigo-dijo Ken

Takeru se despidió de la pareja y se fue al coche. No volvería a pasar por su apartamento por seguridad y cogió una habitación en un pequeño hotelucho cerca del aeropuerto de Tokio. Una vez en su habitación, sacó un portátil y al poco rato encontró lo que buscaba. Como si el destino quisiera su partida, encontró unos billetes para Nueva York en un vuelo para el día siguiente. Tras comprarlos, Takeru apagó todo y después de estar reflexionando diez minutos sobre todo en general se durmió, mañana en teoría empezaría su nueva vida americana.

* * *

**ya empiezan los problemas ¬¬**

**veamos ke tal se le da a Takeru sobrevivir en Yanquilandia XD**

**¿qué tal le irá a Takeru en EEUU?**

**¿encontrarán al/los traidor/es?**

**¿descubrirá Ken algo?**

**espero ke os gustase l comienzo y ke no fuera muy corto u.u **

**cuidaos y dejad reviews adios **


	2. LA TIERRA DE LAS OPORTUNIDADES

**hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!**

**como veis ya tengo la 2ª parte de ste fic jeje esperemos ke pueda seguir asi, q l verano es muy largo....**

**sólo una mala noticia.....del 29 d junio hasta mediados de Julio no vo s poder actualizar nada porke me voy a IRLANDA, jjeje curioso, tanto tiempo hablando de irlandeses en mi otro fic y ahora m voy a alli**

**bueno, no os entretengo:**

**

* * *

****Cap.2 LA TIERRA DE LAS OPORTUNIDADES**

Takeru se encontraba dormido, hacía horas que dejó Tokio para irse a América. No sabía lo que le aguardaba allí, lo único que esperaba era poder escapar de esos rufianes y poder descubrir quién estaba tras ese misterioso complot contra su hermano.

-atención señores pasajeros, vamos a aterrizar en el Aeropuerto John Fitzgerald Kennedy de Nueva York, por favor abróchense los cinturones y no se levanten hasta que se les señale-dijo la voz del comandante

A los pocos minutos, el avión aterrizó y Takeru recogió su equipaje de mano y se preparó para desembarcar. Caminó por el pasillo para recoger su otra maleta pensando en qué iba a hacer ahora en Nueva York. Tras recoger el resto del equipaje, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada/salida fijándose en la cantidad de gente que había allí: familiares y amantes abrazándose y besándose por los reencuentros, chóferes con carteles esperando a determinadas personas…Takeru salió y cogió un taxi y pidió que le llevaran al hotel más cercano.

-¿de cuantas estrellas señor?-preguntó el taxista

-de tres me vale…-dijo simplemente Takeru

-a sus órdenes jefe-dijo el taxista

Takeru llegó a un hotel de Brooklin que no parecía estar mal, entró y pidió una reserva por tiempo indefinido.

-bien, ¿me puede decir su nombre caballero?-dijo la recepcionista

-Takeru Ishi…-se paró por los pelos, Takeru consideró que decir su nombre real podría complicarle las cosas-Takaishi, me llamo Takeru Takaishi

-muy bien…

La recepcionista le entregó la llave y mandó a un botones que le ayudara con las maletas. En el ascensor empezaron a charlar…

-y…¿usted de dónde es?-preguntó el botones

-soy japonés, vengo de Tokio-respondió Takeru amablemente

-¡anda! Yo tengo un primo trabajando allí, ¿ha venido de vacaciones?-preguntó

-no, he venido para quedarme aquí porque…quiero llevar más alto mi carrera, soy periodista

Llegaron a la planta indicada, y Takeru entró en la habitación, dio una propina al botones y se recostó en la cama, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar…

-venga-se decía a sí mismo-estoy seguro de que Yamatto y Ken podrán apañárselas sin mí, ahora lo que debo hacer es pensar en cómo voy a vivir aquí…

Takeru pensó que lo primero que tenía que hacer era conseguir un hogar, después ya se encargaría de encontrar trabajo. Llamó a recepción para que le trajeran la prensa. Al rato apareció el botones de antes con el _New York Times_.

Takeru leyó varias cosas interesantes y en los anuncios encontró uno que le interesó, decía: SE BUSCA COMPAÑERO/A DE PISO PARA UN APARTAMENTO EN EL _EAST SIDE_. SOMOS DOS CHICOS DE 21 AÑOS (NO HOMOSEXUALES) MUY NORMALES A LOS QUE LES GUSTA LA FIESTA LOS FINES DE SEMANA Y QUE LLEVAMOS UNA RUTINA NORMAL DE LUNES A VIERNES. PARA MÁS INFORMACIÓN LLAMAR AL 1 212-342-6323

A Takeru le gustó el anuncio y llamó al número…

-_¿sí?-_contestó una voz masculina

-hola, buenas tardes, llamaba por lo de la habitación-dijo Takeru

-_ah, llamas por el alquiler, pues mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, quedamos mañana por la mañana en la cafetería Second Cup ¿sabes dónde está?-_preguntó el chico

-pues…no, soy nuevo en la ciudad-se disculpó Takeru

_-no pasa nada, está en la Quinta Avenida con Lexinton, nos vemos allí, llevaré una camiseta de Hard Rock Café y una gorra de los Yankees, nos vemos-_se despidió

-adiós

Takeru poco hizo durante el resto del día, estaba cansado por el jet lag así que se fue a la cama muy pronto…

Al día siguiente Takeru se despertó, se fijó en la hora y se preparó para el encuentro con el propietario del piso…

Tras coger un taxi, Takeru llegó a la cafetería indicada, entró y buscó a un chico con las características indicadas, hasta que le encontró cerca de la entrada.

-buenos días-dijo Takeru al chico

-hola, ¿eres el interesado en el alquiler?-preguntó

-sí, me llamo Takeru Takaishi, encantado-dijo sentándose

-vaya, un japonés por cómo suena, pero ¿dónde están mis modales? Soy Michael-dijo quitándose la gorra

Entonces apareció un camarero…

-¿qué van a tomar?-preguntó

-yo un café con leche y un donut-dijo Michael

-yo un café solo-dijo Takeru

El camarero a penas tardó en dar la comanda. Michael y Takeru desayunaron tranquilamente mientras hablaban de sus vidas, de cómo Takeru se vino a Estados Unidos, claro está no contándole la versión "oficial".

-bueno, me pareces buen tío Takeru-dijo Michael-vamos a pagar y te vienes a ver el piso

Takeru y Michael se fueron del lugar hasta un barrio del East Side. Entraron en un edificio, subieron unas escaleras, y entraron en un apartamento.

-ehhhhh, Wallace, ¡¡¡¡el nuevo inquilino!!!!-gritó Michael

-a ver, a ver-de pronto apareció un chico rubio en chándal-vaya un japo…

-encantado de conocerte también…-dijo Takeru sarcástico

-jeje, perdónale, es que es muy directo-dijo Michael

-vale, fuera coñas, me llamo Wallace, pero todos me llaman Willis, encantado-dijo estrechándole la mano

-Takeru Takaishi-dijo devolviéndole el saludo

Takeru decidió quedarse allí, volvió al hotel a por sus cosas y se estableció en el apartamento de Michael y Willis, ya sólo le quedaba conseguir un empleo y daría comienzo su nueva vida…

* * *

**creo ke m salio un poco corto u.u, siento si es verdad, pero a ver si antes de marcharme puedo terminar o bien el tercer capi d este, o el 23 del otro**

**aun asi muxas gracias por seguir mis fics, m alegra ke os gusten ^^**

**¿logrará Takeru adaptarse?**

**¿encontrará trabajo?**

**¿le encontrará la yakuza?**

**cuidaos mucho, ya nos veremos en otro d mis fics....**


	3. NUEVO TRABAJO,NUEVAS AMISTADES

**HOLA A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!**

**por fin actualizo este fic jejee aprovecho tambien para decir para los ke no lo sepan que mi otro fic EL VERDADERO CAOS DE LA OSCURIDAD ya tiene capitulo 24**

**os dejo con el fic disfrutadlo**

**

* * *

**

Cap.3 NUEVO TRABAJO,

**NUEVAS AMISTADES**

Amanecía en Nueva York, Takeru se levantaba de su nueva cama, aunque llevaba una semana viviendo en Estados Unidos le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a lo nuevo, pero tenía que llevarlo, de hecho ese mismo día tenía una entrevista de trabajo. Se estiró, levantó de la cama y se dispuso a desayunar en su nuevo comedor.

-hola bello durmiente-dijo Willis riéndose

-¿qué? ¿cansado por el jet lag?-preguntó Michael

-no, ya me he acostumbrado a eso-dijo Takeru divertido

Takeru fue a la cocina y se preparó un café mientras cogía el _New York Times _para leer las noticias. Mientras daba sorbos a su bebida, no podía evitar pensar en qué estaría haciendo su hermano, hasta que la voz de Willis le sacó de sus pensamientos…

-oye Takeru

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó él

-hemos estado pensando que para que nos sea más fácil, ¿podríamos abreviarte el nombre?-propuso el rubio americano

-si, por supuesto, aunque depende de qué hayáis pensado-aclaró el japonés

-nada, algo muy sencillo, ¿qué te parece si te llamamos T.K?-preguntó Michael

-T.K…no está mal-dijo Takeru

-¡di que sí! Además con un nombre así te integrarás más fácilmente-dijo Willis

-genial, ¡oh, voy a llegar tarde!-dijo de repente T.K levantándose de la silla

-tarde ¿a dónde?-preguntó Michael

-a una entrevista de trabajo en el_ New York Times-_explicó

T.K corrió a su cuarto y se vistió con una camisa, una corbata y un pantalón negro, quería causar buena impresión al que podría ser su jefe. Cogió de su mesa su currículum, que había preparado cuidadosamente ayer y se preparó para salir.

-me marcho-avisó T.K-espero volver con trabajo

-vale, T.K, buena suerte-dijo Michael

-mucha suerte, ¿ves como tu "nuevo nombre" suena bien?-dijo Willis riéndose

T.K salió del apartamento y se dirigió al ascensor. Al llegar a la calle cogió un taxi y señaló el destino.

-¿a dónde va amigo?-le preguntó un taxista de mediana edad y gafas

-al edificio del _New York Times-_respondió Takeru

Por cosas como esta, T.K se empezaba a acostumbrar al estilo de vida neoyorquino. De pronto, el taxi se paró ante un enorme atasco. "Típico de Nueva York" pensó T.K, por lo que decidió esperar, pero cuando llevaba ya 15 min en el mismo punto empezó a perder la paciencia…

-oiga amigo, ¿cree que existe otro camino al _New York Times_?-preguntó T.K-es que llevo un poco de prisa

-no, lo siento-dijo el taxista-pero el edificio no queda muy lejos, si me paga lo que hemos hecho de viaje, se puede ir andando

-vale, muy bien ¿cuánto es?-preguntó el joven Takeru

-20$-respondió el taxista

T.K pagó al taxista y prosiguió su marcha andando. Las calles de Nueva York estaban rebosantes de actividad, como todos los días. Cuando avanzó un poco, descubrió lo que originó el atasco: la policía bloqueó parte de la carretera porque hubo un atraco en una joyería. T.K se acercó un poco y vio un escaparate roto con policías interrogando a sospechosos, curiosos intentando mirar a través del cordón policial…Takeru andaba tan distraído que no se dio ni cuenta cuando chocó con una chica que guardaba una cosa…

-¡ay! Pero es que no miras por dónde vas-gritó la chica mientras se agachaba

-lo siento mucho señorita, es que andaba distraído-se disculpó T.K

-y encima me has roto la cámara-se quejó la chica levantándose

Cuando la chica se levantó a mirarle, Takeru pudo ver que era una joven asiática muy guapa. Se quedó por un momento estático hasta que ella misma le devolvió al mundo real…

-hola, ¿le ocurre algo?-preguntó

-¡¿qué?! O lo siento mucho, le pagaré la cámara señorita-se disculpaba T.K

-no, no hace falta, pero la próxima vez tenga más cuidado-dijo la chica

-bueno me voy que tengo prisa, cuídese-dijo T.K cruzando una mirada con ella

T.K no supo por qué, pero esa mirada le cautivó y le dejó pensando en nada durante el resto de su trayecto. Cuando llegó al periódico, una recepcionista le pidió que esperase.

Takeru estaba esperando en un pequeño banco mientras veía cómo la gente iba de un lado para otro, hasta que la misma recepcionista le dijo que pasara al despacho del director. Takeru iba a entrar, pero oía unos gritos dentro…

-_¡pero qué clase de fotógrafa es usted!_-gritaba el director

-_señor, ya le dije que no fue culpa mía_-se disculpaba una chica

-_me da igual que se le rompiera la cámara, tiene que estar mejor preparada…_

Takeru oyó lo último y tuvo un presentimiento, así que decidió intervenir…

-perdón, ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó T.K asomando por la puerta

-¿se puede saber quién es usted?-preguntó el redactor malhumorado, era un hombre con un gran mostacho

-soy Takeru Takaishi, el aspirante al puesto de redactor-dijo el japonés tímidamente

-ah, sí, perdone tome asiento-dijo el jefe-estuve leyendo su currículum

Takeru tomó asiento al lado de la chica que recibía la reprimenda del jefe, pero se quedó helado cuando vio quién era…

-¡TÚ!-dijeron los dos a la vez

-¿se conocen?-preguntó desconcertado el jefe

-algo así, él fue el que me rompió la cámara-dijo la chica

-señorita Yagami por favor, es un chico nuevo-dijo el jefe

-además ya dije que lo siento-de pronto T.K analizó lo que dijo el hombre-espere, ha dicho que soy nuevo, ¿significa que estoy aceptado?

-exactamente, su currículum me dio muy buena espina, sólo una cosa…-dijo el director

-dígame-dijo T.K emocionado

-¿es usted legal?-preguntó

-¿cómo?-T.K pensó que no había oído bien

-tú eres japonés, pero ¿eres residente legal en Estados Unidos?-preguntó el director

Takeru se quedó estático, no hizo ese rollo de la legalización de su estancia debido a que no quería tener problemas con su identidad, ya que si la yakuza le rastreaba le sería más fácil encontrarle…

-ehmm, la verdad es que no-dijo T.K mientras buscaba una salida-es que…no tuve tiempo de hacer el papeleo y pensé que consiguiendo un empleo estable me sería más sencillo conseguirlo

-bueno señor Takaishi, no se preocupe-dijo el redactor jefe-yo me encargaré de todo, mientras tanto váyase con la joven Yagami, ella será su nueva compañera

Takeru y la chica se fueron del despacho y se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que el chico decidió romperlo.

-bueno…parece que vamos a ser compañeros-dijo T.K

-sí-dijo simplemente la chica

-mira, siento lo de tu cámara, de verdad, pero si vamos a trabajar juntos deberíamos conocernos mejor ¿no?-dijo decidido el chico

-tienes razón, me llamo Hikari Yagami, pero mis amigos me llaman Kari-dijo ella estrechándole la mano

-Hikari, muy bonito, yo soy Takeru Takaishi, pero puedes llamarme T.K-dijo devolviéndole el gesto

-vamos, te invito a un café-dijo Kari

Kari era una chica castaña joven, de la misma edad de T.K, era también japonesa. Ambos llegaron a una cafetería del propio edificio y comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas…

-así que tú naciste aquí-dijo T.K

-sí, a diferencia de mi hermano yo nací en Nueva York-decía Hikari-mis padres viven en Queens, y mi hermano en Midtown, yo decidí comprar un piso en el West Side y me dediqué a la fotografía, pero siempre quise ser profesora de un jardín de infancia

-y…¿a qué se dedica tu hermano?-preguntó T.K

-pues…es político, intenta conseguirse un puesto en el senado de los EEUU-dijo Kari, aunque Takeru notó cómo extrañamente se puso nerviosa

-y ¿vives sola en tu piso o vives con tu novio?-preguntó T.K inocentemente

-pues…no tengo novio, vivo sola-dijo Kari un poco ruborizada por la pregunta-pero, cuéntame algo sobre ti

Takeru supo que no podía decirle la verdad, por lo que decidió contarle lo que le contaba a la mayoría…

-yo era periodista en Tokio, solía redactar noticias y publicar artículos, vivía solo aunque recibía visitas de mi hermano Yamato, él era…hombre de negocios-era lo primero que se le ocurrió a T.K, ya que en cierto modo no estaba mitiendo-pensé que debería llevar más alto mi carrera así que me vine a Nueva York

Hikari escuchó interesada la historia de Takeru. Siguieron charlando durante la hora del café hasta que esta acabó…

-¿sabes? Creo que seremos buenos amigos-dijo Kari

-yo también lo creo-respondió T.K

* * *

**jejeje por fin TK y Kari se conocieron, a ver como acaba esto...**

**espero que os gustase**

**¿serán buenos amigos TK y Kari?**

**¿avanzará TK en su nuevo empleo?**

**¿le perseguirá su pasado?**

**dejad reviews y si podeis, tambien en el otro**

**cuidaos muxo, nos vemos!!**


	4. EL PASADO NO SE DEJA ATRÁS

**bueno, ya vuelvo a colgar otro capitulo de este fic**

**espero de verdad que os este gustando...**

**na mas deciros que en el siguiente capitulo empezará la verdadera accion jejeje**

**

* * *

**

**Cap.4 EL PASADO NO SE DEJA ATRÁS**

Takeru estuvo feliz después de mucho tiempo. Había alquilado una habitación con dos chicos que se hicieron amigos suyos en seguida, consiguió trabajo nada más y nada menos que en el _New York Times, _y encima, su compañera de trabajo se había vuelto su mejor amiga. Por primera vez tras lo que pasó, estaba feliz…

En ese momento se encontraba en su mesa de trabajo preparando un artículo acerca de los recientes atracos a joyerías, pero se daba cuenta de que sabía más bien poco, por lo que decidió ir a la comisaría a ver si descubría algo.

T.K fue andando a la comisaría la cual no quedaba muy lejos y entró para ver qué descubría

-buenos días-dijo Takeru a una policía que se encontraba en una mesa-quiero hablar con el sargento Kane

-¿y quién es usted? Si se puede saber-preguntó la chica

-soy periodista, necesito preguntarle algo de los atracos-dijo T.K

-lo siento mucho…pero ahora mismo está ocupado-dijo la policía-vuelva otro día

Takeru dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir, pero como si fuera un acto reflejo volvió atrás y entró de sopetón en el despacho del sargento…

-señor, Takeru Takaishi, del _New York Times-_dijo T.K presentándose-vengo a hacerle unas preguntas acerca de los recientes atracos

-…oye te llamo luego ¿vale?-dijo el policía colgando el teléfono-¿a usted quién le ha dejado entrar?

-lo siento señor, ahora mismo le hecho-dijo la policía de antes agarrando a Takeru del brazo

-no, déjele a ver qué quiere-dijo el sargento mientras les dejaban solos

-señor, vengo a conseguir información acerca de los atracos-dijo T.K tomando asiento

El sargento le miró desconcertado, era un hombre de más de cuarenta años, un poco panzón y con entradas…

-¿por qué cree que yo sé algo?-le preguntó

-porque usted es policía, y me he enterado de que es usted quien lleva el caso-respondió el japonés

-jeje, ¿sabes muchacho? No tienes un pelo de tonto-dijo el sargento-pues bien te diré algo que descubrimos: en las cinco joyerías que atracaron, una de ellas fue atacada durante el mediodía y el dependiente nos dijo que tenían acento de Europa del Este, probablemente sean ucranianos o albaneses

-muchas gracias es todo lo que necesitaba saber-dijo Takeru

-una última cosa, agradecería que no dijera que fui yo quien le dio esa información-pidió Kane

-no se preocupe sargento, ahora ya me marcho-dijo T.K-por cierto una última pregunta…

-¿sí?

-¿por qué me da la impresión de que la policía está poco movilizada?-preguntó T.K a lo que el sargento se puso muy nervioso

-¡oye, hacemos lo que podemos! Ahora si no vas a cuestionar más mi trabajo ¡lárgate!-ordenó Kane muy enfadado

-vale, vale, que genio-susurró Takeru

T.K se iba a retirar pero de repente oyó al sargento hablar por teléfono e inconscientemente empezó a escuchar un poco de la conversación:

-_sí soy yo…no te preocupes sólo era un periodista…que no, que no le dije nada de vosotros…¿otro golpe?...¿esta noche?...os estáis pasando deberíais dar más margen, la comisaría sospecha…vale el último y no volváis a atacar en unos meses ¿de acuerdo?... bien mándame por mail la dirección del sitio_

T.K no lo podía creer, el sargento Kane era cómplice de los robos, eso era un notición, sin más preámbulos corrió al periódico…

Sin mirar a nadie y chocando con algunos llegó a su mesa en donde para sorpresa suya, se encontraba Hikari…

-T.K ¿dónde te habías metido?-le reclamaba Kari-aún no hemos cubierto la noticia de los atracos

-lo sé Kari, es que estuve en la comisaría-dijo T.K

-¿y para qué vas a la comisaría?-preguntó la chica

-quería saber cosas sobre los atracos y ¿a que no sabes lo que descubrí?-dijo Takeru en tono intrigante

-no, dímelo Takeru que me tienes en ascuas-dijo Kari impaciente

-¡el sargento Tim Kane es cómplice de los robos!-dijo él a lo que Kari sólo respondió con una mirada de incredulidad

-¡¿estás de broma no?!-preguntó desconcertada-si el sargento Kane es el que lleva el caso

-¿y eso no te parece sospechoso?-los argumentos de Takeru le daban la razón

-bueno, y suponiendo que sea verdad lo que dices, ¿cómo piensas desenmascararle?-preguntó ella

-muy fácil: con tu ayuda-dijo Kari le miró extraña-te explico, le oí decir por teléfono que iban a dar un golpe hoy por la noche y que le mandarían por mail la dirección…

-¿a dónde pretendes llegar?-preguntó Kari intrigada

-necesito que tú le distraigas para poder comprobar su correo electrónico-dijo terminando de explicar

-vale genio, ¿cómo sugieres que lo haga?

-eres mujer, ¿no se te ocurre nada?-dijo poniendo cara obvia

-un momento…¿no creerás que me voy a poner a zorrear con ese tío?-preguntó Kari indignada

-bueno…zorrear no está bien dicho…digamos mejor seducir hábilmente-dijo T.K adornando la realidad

-a bueno, entonces si es así…no-dijo Kari cambiando de expresión aliviada a seria

-oh vamos Kari, puede que sólo tengamos esta oportunidad, por favor si lo haces, te haré lo que sea…-rogó Takeru juntando las manos

-ahh, está bien….-dijo Kari al final

-¡sí! Muchas gracias Hika-dijo T.K contentísimo-corre, ve a tu casa y ponte lo más atrevido que tengas, nos vemos en la comisaría

-pero Takeru…-dijo Kari cuando T.K se fue por la puerta

Pasaron dos horas y T.K estaba esperando en la puerta de comisaría con cara de impaciencia, hacía tiempo fijándose en la cantidad de coches y peatones que pasaban delante suyo, hasta que alguien le llamó por la espalda…

-¡ya era hora! ¿dónde esta…..?-Takeru iba a preguntar a Hikari por su tardanza, pero lo único que logró hacer fue quedarse con la boca abierta contemplándola, llevaba un top blanco que marcaba su escote, una minifalda negra con volantes y se había maquillado bastante

-Takeru, como no cierres la boca te van a anidar pájaros-dijo Hikari haciéndole entrar en razón

-¿eh?...esto…sí, en-entramos-dijo T.K muy nervioso y sonrojado-tú primero

Kari entró la primera seguida de T.K que miraba a todos los lados de manera paranoica por si le reconocían

-bueno, tú entras ahí e improvisa para sacarlo del despacho

-no me puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto…es humillante-dijo ella

-vamos, piensa en el pedazo de artículo que haremos y en cómo se elevará tu carrera-dijo T.K intentando convencerla

-esta me la pagas Takaishi-dijo ella poniéndole mirada asesina

Kari entró más o menos deicida al despacho de Kane mientras T.K distraía a la policía de antes…

-disculpe señorita, ¿quién la ha dejado entrar?-preguntó Kane dudoso

-oh, es chica tan amable que se encontraba a fuera-mintió Kari y se acercó al sargento contoneándose

-ay, voy a tener que sancionarla-dijo el sargento cansado-bueno ¿qué es lo que quiere?

-quería…presentar una queja, uno de sus hombres no me quiso renovar el DNI-dijo Kari improvisando

-bueno, dígame el nombre de dicho agente y yo me encargaré de él-dijo Kane

-es que no lo sé, ¿por qué no me acompaña y se lo enseño?-dijo Kari coquetamente

T.K que ya había terminado de distraer a esa chica fue a observar discretamente cómo le iba a Kari. Entonces se fijó cómo ella se apoyaba en la mesa y se acercaba al sargento…

-venga, por favor ayúdeme y se lo agradeceré…bastante-ante esto Takeru puso una mirada de sorpresa increíble y el sargento empezó a sudar por nervios

-bu-bueno pues dígame dónde no ha sido tratada correctamente-dijo Kane invitándola a salir

Al ver que los dos se dirigían a la puerta T.K corrió a esconderse y les vio salir, la policía de antes también se fijó en eso y simplemente puso una irada de confusión…Takeru entonces entró en el despacho sin ser visto, y revisó la agenda del sargento, pocas cosas importantes excepto una extraña cita a las 00:30 PM esperaba que eso fuera lo que estaba buscando así que salió apuntando el lugar y la hora…

-pues qué raro, juraría que se encontraba por aquí-decía Kari al sargento, pero de pronto vio a T.K haciéndole señas-bueno, mejor dejémoslo da igual

-¿está segura señorita?-preguntó Kane

-sí segura-dijo Kari

-bueno si necesita cualquier cosa ya sabe dónde estoy-dijo guiñándole un ojo

-claro, claro-dijo Kari sonriendo, pero al darse la vuelta lo único que hizo fue poner cara de asco

Salió tranquilamente de la comisaría y vio a T.K que la esperaba fuera…

-¿pero cómo se puede ser tan baboso?-se preguntaba la chica

-¿y cómo se puede ser tan golfa?-preguntó T.K con pinta de cabreado

-¡¿perdona?!-dijo Kari que pensaba que no había oído bien

-pues que ya sólo te faltaba sacarte una teta-la reprochó T.K

-¡oye encima que he hecho esto por ti!-se quejó Kari-además ni que te importara mucho

-no, tienes razón, no tenía que haberme puesto así perdóname-dijo T.K

-venga, vamos a mi casa y me cuentas que has descubierto-dijo Kari

T.K y Kari se dirigieron al piso de esta última en taxi. Cuando llegaron, Kari entró primero y le dijo a Takeru que esperara en el salón mientras se cambiaba…

-bueno me vas a decir qué has descubierto-preguntó Kari entrando en el salón

-sí, el sargento tiene una reunión a las 0:30 PM en el barrio judío-dijo T.K-seguramente atracarán otra vez

-vale, ¿qué sugieres hacer para cazarle?-preguntó Hikari sentándose a su lado

-se me ha ocurrido darle un soplo a la policía, y cuando sea el momento vas tú y haces las fotos necesarias-dijo T.K

-muy bien, iré esta noche, espero que no te equivoques-dijo Kari

-bueno, yo me marcho ya, nos vemos mañana-dijo T.K levantándose-mucha suerte

-gracias, la necesitaré-dijo Kari acompañándole a la puerta

Al día siguiente T.K estaba en su mesa impaciente porque Kari no había llegado aún, esperaba que no la hubiera pasado nada. De pronto la vio y se quedó extrañamente fijo en ella, iba extrañamente contenta, con un sobre en las manos y vestida con el top de ayer y unos jeans ajustados…

-¡lo conseguimos!-dijo Kari con emoción

-¡¿en serio?!-dijo T.K levantándose con emoción

T.K abrazó a Kari levantándola y ella correspondió, el resto del periódico los miraba extrañados…

-¡vamos enséñamelas!-dijo T.K tomando asiento

-mira-dijo Kari abriendo el sobre y poniendo las fotos en la mesa de T.K-fijate en la cara de Kane tras la detención

-jajaja, el tío no lo vio venir-dijo T.K riéndose, pero sin darse cuenta desvió su mirada de las fotos…a los pechos de Kari, por un momento se quedó estático

-¿te interesan?-preguntó Kari a lo que T.K lo único que hizo fue tirar un portalápices del susto

-eh…¿e-el qué?-decía nervioso

-las fotos…-dijo en tono obvio

-ah, sí claro jeje las fotos ¿qué iba a ser si no?-decía con risa de idiota-sí me gustan, voy a terminar el artículo, enséñaselas al jefe

Kari se retiró y T.K lo único que pudo hacer fue suplicar por que no se hubiera dado cuenta…de pronto, sonó su móvil…

-¿sí?-contestó Takeru

-_Takeru, ¿eres tú?-_preguntó una voz

-¿quién es?-preguntó T.K empezando a desconfiar

-_soy yo…Ken_-dijo la voz, a lo que Takeru puso cara de asombro

-¡Ken! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó T.K preocupado

-_no, sólo quería decirte que estoy bien y que tu hermano aunque sigue en busca y captura también está bien_-dijo Ken

-uf, es un alivio, gracias Ken-dijo T.K suspirando y recostándose sobre la silla

-_bueno, ¿qué tal te va en EEUU? ¿te adaptas bien?-_preguntó Ken cambiando de tema

_-_sí bastante bien he conseguido trabajo en el New York Times y todo…-decía T.K orgulloso

-_me alegro ¿sabes que Miyako dará a luz dentro de dos meses?-_dijo Ken con ilusión

-¿en serio? Bueno pues espero que podáis estar bien cuando toda esta pesadilla acabe-deseaba Takeru

-_eso espero…bueno amigo, te dejo que estoy investigando a unos miembros de la Tríada, cuídate_-dijo Ken

-adiós Ken, igualmente-decía T.K colgando

Cuando colgó, T.K se dio cuenta de que por muy feliz que fuera su vida en América no podría dejar atrás lo que pasaba en su tierra natal, su hermano seguía perseguido y apenas tenía noticias de él, uno de sus mejores amigos, hacía lo que podía por ayudarles y mantenerse vivo aún con un bebé en camino. Por si fuera poco T.K también empezaba a tener problemas sentimentales en su nuevo hogar, y eso lo tendría que discutir con alguien que le entendiera…

* * *

**vale, TK ya recibio una llamada de Ken, esperemos que todo siga sin novedades...**

**jeje menudo duo que hacen TK y Kari jaja XD vaya manera de desenmascarar a un poli corrupto**

**¿descubrirá TK algo nuevo de su hermano?**

**¿estará sintiendo algo por Kari?**

**¿será verdad que el pasado no se deja atrás?**

**bueno, no tardare en colgar el siguiente, dadme.....unos dos dias, en serio palabra!!!**

**dejad reviews y espero ke os guste!!!!**


	5. DESCUBIERTO

**SE QUE DJE DOS DIAS ¬¬,pero es que eran las fiestas de mi pueblo y asi a lo tonto y a lo bobo....**

**no pase por casa en tres dias jejeje **

**por lomenos lo bueno se hace esperar, aqui teneis el capi, empieza la trama....**

**

* * *

****Cap.5 DESCUBIERTO**

T.K se levantó más tarde al día siguiente de su conversación con Ken, ya que le dieron a él y a Kari día libre por desvelar la mascarada del sargento Kane. T.K desayunó y el resto de la mañana la pasó con Willis y Michael los cuales no paraban de felicitarle por su excelente trabajo.

-en serio T.K lo que hiciste fue increíble-decía Michael

-bueno, el mérito no es todo mío, mi amiga Kari hizo casi todo el trabajo-se excusaba T.K-por cierto tengo que contaros algo que me come la cabeza

-¿no tendrá que ver con mujeres verdad?-preguntó Willis con mirada pícara

-bueno…es posible-dijo T.K ruborizado

-¡uy! Que se ha puesto rojo jejeje, venga T.K cuenta-pedía Michael

-bueno, pues veréis…

Takeru empezó a contar a Willis y a Michael cómo lograron distraer al sargento Kane, cómo T.K se quedó embobado cuando Kari se vistió provocativamente, cómo extrañamente se puso celoso cuando le "seducía", y sobre todo, cómo se fijó más en sus pechos que en sus fotos el día anterior.

-…y eso hice-dijo T.K rojo de vergüenza

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-decía Willis riéndose-jajaja, no me puedo creer que le miraras las tetas a lo descarado, ¿se dio cuenta?

-¡no! No creo…vamos eso espero…-decía T.K preocupado

-venga T.K eso es lo de menos, ¿cuál es tu problema?-preguntó Michael

-pues…que creo que en todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos…he empezado a sentir algo-decía el japonés-creo que me está empezando a gustar Kari

-¿y eso es un problema?-dijo Willis incrédulo- a ver ¿es guapa?

-claro que sí-dijo T.K en tono obvio

-¿es lista?-siguió preguntando

-sí

-¿es formal?

-yo diría que sí

-¿tiene un buen culo?-preguntó Willis con mirada pícara

-¡WILLIS! Aunque ahora que lo pienso….-T.K empezó a pensar, pero no en "eso" precisamente, si no en cuándo se había fijado en el culo de Hikari, porque no lo sabía

-ay, T.K no hagas caso a este, que todo lo que ve con piernas y tetas, ya le entran ganas de tirárselo-dijo Michael

-oh, perdón monaguillo del año-dijo Willis sarcásticamente-¿cuánto hace que no te traes a una chica?

-pues listo fue hace…-Michael se quedó pensando mientras Willis ponía cara de "lo sabía"-ay, pues fue hace bastante…

-eso te pasa por salir poco…-dijo Willis como reprochándole-venga, esta noche tú y yo nos vamos de fiesta y verás como ligas

-esto…¡chicos! Sigo aquí ¿qué pasa con lo mío?-preguntó Takeru, que se sentía desplazado

-pues es obvio ¿no?-dijo Willis-si te gusta de verdad, invítala a salir hoy que tenéis el día libre, una cena de "amigos" para abrirte paso, buena conversación y algo de coqueteo para ganar terreno y en cuanto creas que lo tienes ganado…¡patapúm pa dentro!

-joder que vasto eres…-decía T.K-aunque aún así no es mal plan

T.K estuvo pensando y decidió al fin llamar a Kari…

-_sí, dígame_-se oyó por teléfono

-hola Kari, soy yo, T.K-decía un poco nervioso

-_ah hola T.K ¿qué tal va tu día libre?-_preguntó Kari

-bien, aquí ando…-T.K decidió no andarse con rodeos-oye Kari, había pensado que como los dos tenemos día libre podríamos quedar para salir esta noche

-_bueno pues la verdad es que…-_empezó a decir Kari

-oye, si ya hiciste planes no pasa nada-dijo T.K un poco desilusionado

_-¡no! T.K claro que me apetece_-decía Kari contenta

-ah, perfecto ¿te viene bien quedar a las 19:00?-preguntó T.K ahora emocionado

-_sí, claro, pásame a recoger a esa hora_-decía Kari

-bueno, nos vemos, adiós-dijo colgando-¡sí, sí! ¡tengo una cita!

Takeru daba saltos de emoción por el piso, estaba como un niño en Navidad, ilusionado y a la vez impaciente. Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Kari…

-¡sí voy a salir con T.K!-decía Kari emocionada-pero como amigos ¿no? Sí será eso, aunque si fuera para otra cosa no me importaría…ay, da igual, voy a ir preparándome

Kari fue a darse un baño, eran las 17:30, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se relajó. Llevaba ya media hora en la bañera cuando decidió secarse y comenzar a vestirse, esa era la parte difícil…

-a ver qué me pongo-dijo empezando a fisgar entre su ropa-si me pongo lo de ayer pensará que soy una fresca…pero si me pongo otra cosa pensará que soy una estrecha…un momento ¿y a mí que me importa que T.K piense que soy una estrecha? ¡ay, qué lío!

De pronto sonó el timbre de la casa…

-¡oh no, ya está aquí!-pero de pronto Kari miró el reloj-si son las seis y cuarto…y no he abierto la puerta a nadie…

Kari se puso un albornoz y miró por el ojo de la puerta quién era y para su sorpresa resultó ser…

-¡Tai, hermano!-gritó Kari abriendo la puerta y dándole un abrazo a su hermano

-¡Kari! ¿qué tal estás?-dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo

-bien, pasa me estaba preparando-dijo Kari cediéndole el paso y cerrando la puerta

-preparando ¿para qué?-preguntó Tai intrigado y tirándose en el sofá

-para quedar esta noche, con el amigo del periódico del que ya te hablé-dijo Kari desde el vestidor de su cuarto

-ah, ese que vino de Japón, bien tengo ganas de conocerle-dijo Tai desviando la mirada y crujiendo los dedos, suerte que Kari no le veía

En ese momento T.K estaba también preparándose siguiendo algún consejo que otro de Willis…

-bien, yo creo que con esto vas a por todas-dijo Willis mirando a T.K

-¿seguro?-dijo T.K, llevaba puesta una camiseta del _Hard Rock Café _con varios motivos rockeros, y unos jeans raídos

-que sí, llévate esta chaqueta oscura y rompes Nueva York, sólo una cosa más…-dijo Willis acercándose a un cajón y sacando unas llaves-toda tuya

-esto es…-dijo T.K intentando adivinar

-las llaves de mi Harley Davidson-dijo orgulloso-hoy saldremos en el coche de Michael así que no la voy a usar, cuídamela mucho

-¿en serio? muchas gracias Willis-dijo emocionado dándole un abrazo

-vale, vale, anda corre que llegas tarde-pero antes de que T.K se marchara-por cierto Takeru, si no duermes en casa…danos un toque-dijo guiñándole un ojo y provocando el sonrojo del japonés

T.K bajó al garaje del edificio y observó la flamante moto de Willis cogió uno de los cascos, se lo puso y arrancó…el sonido del motor se oyó en todo el garaje, y de pronto T.K se puso en marcha al apartamento de su "amiga".

Al llegar, aparcó la moto y entró junto con un padre y su hija que seguramente iban a su casa, recordó el número del apartamento de Hikari y subió. Llamó al timbre pero no le abrió Kari, si no un chico alto, castaño y con el pelo largo alborotado…

-eh…hola-dijo T.K tímidamente

-tú debes ser el famoso Takeru-dijo adivinando-he oído hablar mucho de ti

-¿en serio? Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo-dijo mirándole extraño

-¡vaya! Menudo amigo que eres de Hikari ¿no te ha hablado nunca de su hermano mayor?-preguntó él fingiendo indignación

-¿tú eres Taichi?-preguntó Takeru sorprendido

-el mismo, pasa que tengo que hablar contigo-dijo arrastrándole a dentro

T.K y Tai se sentaron en el sofá…

-¡Kari, tu acompañante!-gritó Tai desde la sala

-_vale, en seguida salgo_-dijo Kari desde el baño

T.K y Tai estuvieron un momento de incómodo silencio hasta que el primero decidió romperlo…

-así que…eres político-dijo T.K intentando abrir un teme de conversación

-sí, lo intento…-dijo simplemente Tai

-tienes pinta de líder, seguro que no se te da tan mal-dijo T.K dando un poco de coba

-oye, al grano, ¿tú te quieres zumbar a mi hermana?-le preguntó Tai mirándole seriamente a los ojos

-¡¿qué?!-preguntó T.K mirándole extraño por la pegunta-¿a qué viene eso?

-viene a que nadie sale con mi hermana hasta que me responde un par de preguntitas-dijo Tai extremadamente serio

-ah…pues…-dudaba T.K-no sé

T.K no supo lo por qué dijo lo que dijo, pero dejó al mayor de los Yagami con mirada de sorpresa extrema…

-¡¿cómo que no se?!-gritó Tai

-pu-pues que…es la verdad-dijo Takeru intentando alejarse de Tai asustado-creo que tu hermana me está empezando a gustar

Tai le miró pensativo, Takeru cerró los ojos pensando que le iba a golpear pero lo único que hizo fue acercarle a él con el brazo.

-¿sabes? Si me hubieras dicho que sí, te habría arreado aquí mismo-dijo Tai-pero se te ve sincero, así que esperaré…

-¿esperar…a qué?-preguntó asustado T.K

-dejémoslo en que te estaré vigilando, y si le haces algo malo a mi hermana, te los corto-dijo Tai a lo que T.K sólo tragó saliva-pero por ahora cuentas con mi simpatía…

De pronto Kari apareció en la sala de estar y el miedo de T.K hacia el mayor de los Yagami pasó a ser asombro por la chica que tenía delante. Por un momento se quedó sin habla hasta que Tai le dio un ligero codazo…

-ah, esto…hola Kari estás…increíble-dijo T.K mirándola, llevaba una blusa de mangas anchas de color rosa, unos jeans ajustados y unos zapatos con tacones bajos

-gracias T.K tú tampoco estás maldijo un poco sonrojada-así que ¿ya has conocido a mi hermanito?

-eh…sí jeje es muy…elocuente-decía T.K ya que no se le ocurría otro adjetivo y no quería decir "excéntrico"

-bueno, yo ya me voy, si me necesitáis estaré toda la tarde en mi casa, nos vemos Kari-dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su hermana-y tú, vigila…

Esto último lo dijo haciendo un gesto de "te estoy observando" y se marchó por la puerta…

-no le hagas caso, a veces es demasiado sobre protector-dijo Kari a T.K

-¿en qué lo notas?-preguntó T.K en tono sarcástico-bueno da igual, vámonos

T.K y Kari bajaron por el ascensor hasta la calle donde se encontraba la moto de Willis. Kari se quedó impresionada al verla así que cogió el casco que T.K le ofreció y corrieron por la quinta avenida hasta un restaurante decente. De pronto T.K paró la moto en frente de un restaurante italiano situado, por supuesto, en Little Italy.

-_buona sera signnore-_dijo un camarero italiano abriéndoles la puerta

-buenas, queríamos una mesa para dos-dijo Takeru

-perfecto, vengan por aquí-dijo guiándoles

Lo que T.K no sabía era que unas figuras observaban detenidamente cómo entraba en el restaurante…

-Háo, ¿es él?-preguntó un chino trajeado y con gafas de sol

-sí Dào, pero no podemos atacarle ahora-dijo el mencionado Háo-aún así debemos planear nuestro ataque…ven, te diré qué haremos

Mientras, Kari y T.K entraban en el restaurante, típico de Italia y se sentaron en una mesa mientras les daban unas cartas…

-¿qué vas a pedir T.K?-dijo Kari desviando su mirada de la carta para posarla en el rubio

-seguramente unos spaghetti a la carbonara, ¿y tú?-preguntó él

-no sé, creo que unos cannelloni-dijo Kari

El camarero de antes llegó para pedirles nota, encargaron la comida y una botella de lambrusco italiano.

La velada fue perfecta: Kari y T.K cruzaban miraditas casi inconscientemente, mientras comían y bebían, e incluso hubo un momento en que tres músicos, un guitarrista, un acordeonista y otro con una mandolina, que se pusieron a tocar varias tarantelas sicilianas…al rato la pareja salió muy contenta…

-me lo he pasado genial T.K-decía Kari riéndose

-yo también, ¿te llevo a casa?-preguntó Takeru amablemente

-claro motero-dijo Kari soltando una risita

Ambos montaron en la Harley de Willis y corrieron a la casa de Kari. Esta se abrazó a T.K mientras el corría con la moto y soltaba una sonrisa, cosa que Kari no pudo ver por el casco. De pronto, la velocidad descendió y T.K se fijó en que el depósito estaba casi vacío…

-¿qué ocurre T.K?-preguntó Kari reaccionando de repente

-es la gasolina…-dijo él aparcando y bajando de la moto mientras se quitaba el casco-qué raro…juraría que llené el depósito antes de salir

-déjalo T.K, podemos ir andado, mi casa queda cerca-le convenció Kari

-está bien, le diré a Willis que la venga a recoger mañana-dijo con intención de sacar el móvil

-no-dijo Kari mientras ponía la mano encima de la suya para evitar que sacara el teléfono-mejor se lo dices después

-eh…vale-dijo T.K un poco nervioso

Los dos empezaron a caminar tranquilamente por una calle solitaria, a ninguno le imortó esto porque estaban pendientes el uno del otro. Mientras caminaban se iban acercando el uno al otro, pero de pronto, antes de que sus labios se juntaran…

-T.K espera-dijo en el fondo molesta por interrumpir-creo que esos tipos no vienen siguiendo

-caminemos más rápido-dijo él aligerando el paso

Empezaron a caminar a más velocidad, pero los hombres que les seguían hacían lo mismo, acto seguido doblaron la esquina y comenzaron a correr, pero a la entrada de un callejón dos hombres asiáticos vestidos de negro les cortó el paso…

-¡al fin te tenemos rata! ¡cogedles!-dijo uno de ellos

Los hombres que les andaban siguiendo les alcanzaron en seguida y les agarraron, apartaron a Kari a un lado y comenzaron a hablar con Takeru

-el señor Inagawa ha pedido al señor Zheng que se encargue de ti-dijo el que parecía el líder-demonios, ¿creías que ibas a escapar tan fácilmente?

-haced conmigo lo que queráis pero a ella dejadla en paz-dijo T.K amenazante

-no, de hecho creo que nos dará más de una alegría-dijo riendo y acercándose a Kari para oler su pelo, a lo que esta intentó zafarse

-¡T.K ayúdame!-gritó Kari asustada mientras intentaban meterla en un coche

-¡no os la llevaréis!-gritó él

Entonces, T.K pisó a su captor, le cogió del brazo y le tiró pasándole por encima suyo, de pronto corrió hacia uno de los otros y le dio una patada en el pecho. Quedaban tres, dos de ellos le atacaron, uno con un puño americano y el otro con una navaja automática. Pero T.K supo esquivar al navajero agarrándole la muñeca, retorciéndosela y quitándole el arma blanca para después asestarle un puñetazo en el mentón. El del puño americano pretendía golpearle, pero T.K fue más ágil y le dio una patada de tacón en la cara, el de la navaja intentó coger una pistola que se le cayó al suelo pero el joven japonés le pisó la mano y agarró antes la pistola aunque le dio un puntapié en la cara dejándole inconsciente. Sólo le pasó una cosa por la cabeza: Kari

-no te muevas-dijo el último que quedaba apuntando a Kari con una pistola, T.K respondió lo mismo apuntando al tío-como te muevas le vuelo los sesos

-más te vale no intentarlo-dijo T.K apuntando y viendo la cara de terror de Kari con lágrimas en sus mejillas

-tira el arma o me la cargo ¡venga!-exigió

T.K iba a hacer lo que decía pero Kari le dio un pisotón que izo que la soltara. Cuando el hombre reaccionó quiso disparar, pero T.K se adelantó alcanzándole en el corazón…

-¡T.K!-gritó Kari lanzándose a sus brazos-pero, ¿desde cuándo sabes pelear?

-es una larga historia-dijo él-venga vámonos

T.K se guardó el arma por seguridad y corrieron al apartamento de Kari. Una vez allí y después del susto, Kari comenzó un interrogatorio

-¿qué querían esos tipos?-preguntó

-no tengo ni idea-mintió T.K

-Takeru Takaishi, te andaban buscando a ti y no sabes qué hiciste-gritó Kari-¿te das cuenta que casi nos matan unos chinos locos de la Triada?

-un momento…¿cómo sabes que eran de la Triada?-preguntó T.K confuso

-eso no importa ahora, dime de una vez ¿qué está pasando?

T.K no sabía qué hacer, pero visto lo visto, no le quedó más remedio que contarle la verdad a Kari ya que era la única persona en Nueva York en la que podía confiar…

-siéntate por favor-dijo T.K serio y Kari le hizo caso-verás, para empezar mi nombre o es Takeru Takaishi, es: Takeru Ishida, sí que soy periodista, pero mi hermano no es hombre de negocios…según como lo miremos, es un yakuza del clan Inagawa-Kai que vive en Shinjuku

Takeru le contó a Kari todo lo que le pasó hasta que llegó a América, e incluso que todavía mantiene contacto con un policía amigo suyo…

-…por eso Ken me está ayudando y yo estoy aquí ocultándome, pero veo que no ha servido de nada-Kari sólo guardaba silencio-mira, me duele en el alma, pero lo mejor es que no nos veamos más, tú sigue con tu vida como si nada de esto hubiera pasado y yo…ya buscare otro escondite me encantó conocerte

T.K iba a hacer intención de irse pero Kari le detuvo agarrándole de la mano…

-escucha T.K…-dijo si levantarse del sofá-se que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, y no creo que ni tú ni tu hemano tangáis nada que ver en eso que me contaste, pero yo tampoco fui del too sincera contigo…

-¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó T.K confuso

-pues que mi hermano tampoco es del todo político…-dijo ella cabizbaja-vamos a su casa, te lo explicaré allí

Ambos salieron del edificio y pilaron un taxi nocturno en dirección a Midtown donde vivía Tai, el hermano de Kari, al llegar al barrio subieron al impresionante ático de Taichi Yagami…

-espero que conteste-dijo Kari en frente de la puerta

-Kari, Takeru, ¿qué hacéis aquí a estas horas?-preguntó taichí abriéndola puerta en bata

-verás hermano, le ha ocurrido algo a T.K-dijo Kari-¿podemos pasar y te lo contamos?

-sí, claro pasad estáis en vuestra casa-dijo permitiéndoles el paso

Al entrar, T.K se quedó impresionado con el ático que tenía Tai, los tres se sentaron en el gran sofá de su anfitrión y Kari le contó a su hermano lo que pasó y T.K su historia…

-...y eso es todo-terminó T.K

-ya…-dijo Tai serio-T.K, te lo voy a decir a las claras, te has metido en la boca del lobo y no hay vuelta atrás

-Tai, por favor utiliza a tus amigos y contactos tienes que ayudarle hermano-dijo Kari suplicante

-haré lo que sea por ayudar a mi hermano y mantenerme a salvo-dijo T.K

-bien chaval-dijo Tai levantándose-me alegra tu determinación, y da la casualidad que yo puedo ayudarte en las dos cosas, pero…nada es gratis, tú me ayudarás a mí, mejor dicho, a nosotros…

-¿quién nosotros?-preguntó T.K

-lo sabrás mañana-dijo él-quedamos en mi portal a las 10:30 ni un minuto más ni uno menos, si no vienes no vuelva a acudir a mí…

T.K agradeció a Tai su interés y se fue con Kari del apartamento del mayor de los Yagami…

-oye T.k, tu casa a lo mejor no es segura para ti ni para tus amigos, ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir en la mía?-preguntó inocentemente Kari

-pero…¿no te pondría en peligro a ti entonces?-dijo sonrojado

-no…si no me ha pasado nada conociendo a mi hermano es que nací con estrella-dijo ella

-está bien, iré…

T.K no quería pensar en lo que sucedería mañana, ya que en ese momento no se pudo quitar los consejos e indirectas de Willis de la cabeza…

* * *

**al final a pasado, a TK le han pillado (uy que rima más tonta.....)**

**¿qué le propondrá Tai?**

**¿logrará eludir a sus enemigos?**

**¿pasará algo con Kari por la noche..... Ò.o****?**

**bueno, tened paciencia k todavia me queda el otro fic,**

**hasta la proxima un saludo mio con toda mi gratitud por leer y dejar vuestros reviews ;)**

**seguid asi!!!!!**


	6. LOS AMIGOS DE TAI

**Bueno, he tardado bastante pero aquí está este capítulo**

**siento la demora pero ando muy liado con todo, en fin, espero que os guste**

* * *

**Cap.6-LOS AMIGOS DE TAI**

T.K llegó junto con Kari a su apartamento, esperaba poder esconderse allí de los tipos que le perseguían aunque no pudo sacarse de la cabeza el momento en el que casi se besan. Con todo el follón de los chinos no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, pero estuvo a punto de besarla, ya no tenía ninguna duda, le gustaba su amiga.

-T.K, estarás cansado ¿vamos a la cama?-preguntó Kari

-eh...vale, cuando quieras nos acostamos-dijo T.K

-¿qué has dicho?-preguntó

-que...ir a la cama...cuando quieras lo hacemos-intentó aclarar T.K pero por la cara de Kari supuso que lo había enredado aún más-esto...a dormir quiero decir, me voy al baño

T.K se fue al cuarto de baño rojo como un tomate, aunque no se dio cuenta Kari también estaba bastante ruborizada pero esta se limitó a reírse por lo nervioso que se encontraba Takeru.

En el baño T.K se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo

-vale, relájate, no va a pasar nada malo, dormirás con ella y ya está-dijo a su reflejo y se dispuso a salir

T.K salió y encontró a Kari haciendo la cama, entonces le entró el "miedo escénico"...

-o-oye Kari, ¿y si duermo en el sofá?-se excusó T.K-así no dormirás incómoda

-bobadas, T.K eres mi invitado y no pienso dejar que duermas mal en un sofá-dijo Kari con una sonrisa a la que T.K no pudo decir que no

Kari se acostó al lado derecho y T.K al izquierdo, este intentó no tener contacto con la chica pero cuando ya había cogido el sueño, Kari se dio la vuelta y le abrazó. T.K se quedó estático, pero decidió no moverse por si despertaba a Kari, además en cierto modo se sentía muy a gusto así...

Al día siguiente Kari despertó a T.K, el cual se asustó al tener a Kari tan cerca...

-buenos días-dijo Kari

-eh...buenos días Kari-dijo T.K-¿qué hora es?

-las 9:30, quedaste con mi hermano dentro de una hora-dijo Kari

-pues será mejor que me vaya preparando, no quiero hacerle esperar-dijo T.K levantándose-voy a ducharme

-prepararé algo de desayuno-dijo Kari

T.K fue a la ducha y se tuvo que poner la misma ropa que usó el día anterior ya que no tenía previsto ni la reunión con Tai ni quedarse a dormir con Kari. Al salir esperaba Kari en el comedor, había preparado zumo, café y unas tostadas...

-vaya, ¿desayunas esto todos los días?-preguntó T.K

-¡qué va! Pero para una vez que te quedas tendrás que desayunar bien ¿no?-dijo Kari en tono obvio

-sí, supongo que sí-dijo T.K riendo

Los dos desayunaron tranquilos, mirándose de vez en cuando, era evidente que ninguno de los dos olvidaba lo que estuvo a punto de pasar aquella noche. Sin embargo nadie hablaba, el comedor estaba en silencio así que T.K decidió romperlo...

-oye Kari, ¿cómo se te ocurre que me puede ayudar tu hermano?-preguntó T.K

-no lo sé la verdad-dijo Kari-pero por favor T.K, prométeme una cosa...

-¿el qué?-preguntó él

-prométeme que no harás nada que te comprometa-dijo Kari preocupada

-tranquila Kari, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?-preguntó T.K despreocupado

-Takeru, no conoces a mi hermano, y menos a sus amigos-dijo Kari seria-mantente como estás ahora...

-vale, no te preocupes por mí-dijo T.K agarrándola la mano

Al rato, T.K se fue del apartamento de Kari y llegó al de su hermano. Tal como Taichi le dijo, T.K esperó en el portal, hasta que vio salir a Tai; este vestía un traje negro con una corbata roja. A T.K le sorprendió verle tan elegante...

-¿estás listo?-preguntó Tai

-¿para qué?-preguntó T.K dudoso

-para conocer a mis socios-dijo Tai-sígueme, iremos al bar Montelepri

-exactamente, ¿a qué socios te refieres?-preguntó T.K empezando a sospechar

-no sé si has oído hablar de la familia Giovanetti, son compañeros míos, yo les hago la vista gorda y ellos me ayudan bastante...-dijo Tai con una sonrisa maliciosa

-un momento...¿te refieres a una familia mafiosa?-preguntó T.K estupefacto

-¡correcto! La Cosa Nostra, la mafia siciliana, tiene mucha influencia en Nueva York y yo les ayudo en un par de cosillas-dijo Tai

-¿me estás pidiendo que colabore con mafiosos italianos?-preguntó T.K asustado

-Takeru, estás metido en el ajo ya, así que si no quieres convertirte en víctima, tendrás que convertirte en delincuente...-dijo Tai-créeme estarás mucho más seguro con ellos

T.K no volvió a decir nada hasta que llegaron a una calle de Little Italy, en esa zona, entraron en un bar que parecía normal, pero había varios hombres elegantes hablando en un grupo apartado que no le dieron muy buena espina a TK...

-chicos-saludó Taichi

-Tai, _fratello_-dijo un hombre trajeado y con marcado acento italiano mientras abrazaba a Tai-¿cómo te va?

-Vieri, amigo mío, he venido a hablar con el jefe, tengo que pedirle un favor-dijo Tai

-claro, claro, Don Giovanetti está reunido con Gabriello, pero para ti seguro que tiene un rato-dijo Vieri

Entonces Tai se dirigió a TK

-vale Takeru, no te separes de mí y no hables hasta que te pregunten-dijo Tai-guarda respeto a Don Giovanetti

TK tragó saliva, tratar con capos de la Mafia no era su fuerte. Ambos chicos entraron en una parte de la trastienda donde había un despacho. Allí encontraron a dos hombres, uno cuarentón con mostacho y vestido con un traje italiano azul marino sentado en la silla detrás de un escritorio y otro un poco más mayor con traje marrón y un parche en el ojo izquierdo de pie a su lado.

-Don Giovanetti-dijo Taichi haciéndole una reverencia, dio un codazo a TK para que hiciera lo mismo

-ah, Taichi, nuestro querido _amico_ del Japón-dijo el hombre-¿cómo está tu hermana?

-bien, bueno, más o menos, en realidad Don, venía a pedirle un humilde favor-dijo Tai

-muy bien Taichi, ¿qué clase de favor? ¿otra vez eliminar a un rival político?-ante esta última pregunta, TK se quedó mirando a Tai con cara de asustado

-no, en realidad el favor es para este chico-dijo señalando a Tai-necesita protección

-_ragazzo _ven, toma asiento-dijo el Don y TK le hizo caso mientras Tai se quedaba de pie-¿cómo te llamas?

-Takeru Takaishi señor-dijo un poco nervioso-vengo de Japón

-lo suponía, y ¿por qué necesitas mi ayuda si puede saberse?-preguntó el mafioso

-pues verá, es una larga historia...

Takeru contó al Don Giovanetti, cómo había llegado a los Estados Unidos, lo de su hermano, la traición y lo de los gánsteres de la Triada, prefirió no hablar de su amigo Ken por razones obvias...

-pues eso es grave-dijo Don Giovanetti-te podemos ayudar, pero a cambio tendrás que hacernos un favor

-¿el qué?-preguntó Takeru dudoso

-trabajarás para nosotros-dijo el Don-tranquilo, como no-italiano que eres no te encomendaremos cosas que comprometan al honor de la familia, a cambio nosotros te daremos protección como a uno más de los nuestros y te ayudaremos a destapar esa intriga, ¿aceptas?

TK recordó las palabras de Kari, y lo cierto es que no le hacía mucha gracia la idea de trabajar para unos capos sicilianos, pero la Yakuza sabía que estaba en Nueva York y de nada serviría huir, así que estaba entre la espada y la pared...

-sí acepto-dijo TK

-excelente _bambino-_dijo el Don contento-este hombre tan callado es mi _consigliere _Tommy Bertotti, posee un gran cerebro sin él no habría llegado a donde estoy, ya irás conociendo al resto, ahora podéis marcharos

-muy bien Don Giovanetti, muchas gracias-dijo Tai y se retiraron

Una vez cerraron la puerta, Tommy se dirigió al Don...

-_signore, _¿cree que podemos fiarnos de ese chico?-preguntó Tommy-no me parece que tenga madera de ser uno de los nuestros

-sólo el tiempo lo dirá amigo mío, espero no equivocarme-dijo el Don-pero me preocupa el tema de la Yakuza, ¿y si pretenden quitarnos territorio? Podrían incluso aliarse con los Sanguinetti, hay que estudiar esta situación

-tendré un informe para mañana señor

Tai y TK salieron del bar, y Tai emocionado se dirigió a su compañero

-¿ves TK? Ya te dije yo que esto te iba a ser muy útil-dijo Tai

-pero, ¿trabajar para mafiosos y camorristas?-dijo TK-no era esto lo que tenía pensado

-es lo que hay, ahora no te puedes echar atrás-dijo Tai serio-escucha, quiero que vayas a ver a un amigo mío Gorka Otsoa a estas horas le encontrarás en el pub O'Flaherty en el Bowery, le hice un favor y es hora de que me lo devuelva

-¿cómo le reconoceré?-preguntó Takeru

-llévale esto-Tai le entregó a Takeru un mechero Zippo con un escudo de cuatro cuarteles y la palabra "Ireland" impresa arriba-me lo prestó y todavía no se lo he devuelto, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro

TK se despidió de Tai y marchó en taxi hasta el Bowery, la carrera no lo costó mucho pero en cuanto llegó, el ambiente era extraño. Las cosas en el Bowery parecían de lo más normales, pero en el fondo se percibía que seguía siendo el mismo barrio problemático de siempre. En ese vecindario se habían reunido desde siempre la peor calaña de Manhattan, desde la época de las grandes bandas en Five Points, hasta el auge de la Mafia en los años 30-40, el Bowery había mostrado una de las caras más duras de Nueva York, era el sitio perfecto para un chico metido en el ajo...

TK entró en el pub O'Flaherty, un pub irlandés en el que la gente no parecía más preocupada que de beber la última pinta de cerveza o de escuchar la música Rock y Celta de fondo. Como no iba a encontrar al tal Gorka así como así, preguntó al barman...

-perdón, busco a un hombre llamado Gorka Otsoa-dijo TK sosteniendo el mechero que Tai le dio

acto seguido, un hombre de al lado de TK le agarró el mechero y dijo:

-vaya, así que el viejo Taichi me manda recuerdos, ¿quién eres, su chico de los recados?-preguntó el hombre dándole un trago a su cerveza negra

-¿quién te has creído que eres para hablarme así-dijo TK enfrentándose

-uh, se pone gallito, ¿qué pasa no sabes aceptar una broma?-dijo el hombre amenazándole con el puño hasta que otro le detuvo

-tranquilo Gorka, tranquilo-dijo otro chico con rasgos asiáticos

-mira tío, Tai nos dijo que vendrías, aquí el colega sólo está tocándote las pelotas-dijo el chico-tiene la gracia en el culo pero no se da cuenta

-pelele-dijo dándole un codazo amistoso-yo soy Gorka Otsoa y este es Daisuke Motomiya, se cree la hostia pero no sabría hacer la O con un canuto sin mí

-todos me llaman Davis-dijo estrechándole la mano

-encantado, yo soy Takeru, pero me podéis llamar TK-dijo devolviendo el saludo

-venga chicos-dijo Gorka terminando su pinta-ya habrá tiempo de conocernos, ahora hay trabajo

-¿qué clase de trabajo?-preguntó TK

-ahora lo verás-dijo Gorka pagando la cuenta y largándose

Gorka era un chico de la edad de TK, vestía un pantalón tejano negro, una camisa blanca remangada y un chaleco de cuero con hombreras, en la cabeza tenía una boina irlandesa de cuero, era un claro ejemplo de matón. Davis por el contrario parecía un chico más abierto con el pelo alborotado y vistiendo unos tejanos azules, una camiseta roja y una chaqueta de aviador...

El trío se paró delante de una joyería...

-a ver este es el plan-dijo Gorka-el dueño de esa joyería hace tiempo que no nos paga protección por librarle de papeleos y por acabar con los kosovares, hay que darle una lección

-¿estás hablando de extorsión?-preguntó TK

-eso mismo, y tú nos vas a ayudar-dijo Gorka

-pero...-intentó protestar TK

-nada de peros-dijo Davis-voy a por las cosas del coche

Davis se fue dejando a TK un poco intimidado- La idea de extorsionar a un pobre tendero no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, pero qué iba a pasar si no lo hacía...

Davis llegó con un par de bates de beisbol y dándole uno a TK...

-venga _mutilak _andando-dijo Gorka

Entraron en la joyería y el dueño se echó para atrás...

-_kaixo _Graf-dijo Gorka-veo que el negocio no te va mal

-¿qué quieres Gorka?-preguntón el joyero entre asustado y desafiante

-últimamente no has pagado al señor Yagami por hacer la vista gorda con tus mercancías ni a Don Giovanetti por mantener alejado a esos matones albano-kosovares-dijo Gorka adoptando una pose intimidatoria en el mostrador-así que páganos y no volverás a saber de nosotros en mucho tiempo

-no puedo pagar, no tengo dinero ahora, dadme una semana-dijo el joyero aunque con pocas esperanzas

-me parece que no me he explicado bien-acto seguido Gorka dio un codazo al mostrador de cristal y luego una patada tirando por los suelos el género

-¡basta! ¡¿te has vuelto loco?-gritó Graf

-no, sólo te estoy mostrando consecuencias, ¡DAVIS!

Ante la orden de Gorka, Davis bateó las vitrinas de su lado destrozándolas. Entonces el matón agarró por los cuellos de la camisa a Graf y le gritó:

-escúchame maldito judío-dijo Gorka-o nos pagas ahora o te aseguro que cuando nos vayamos te costará arreglarlo treinta veces más de lo que te pedimos

-Gorka sé razonable, ¿y si os doy la mitad y lo demás cuando volváis?-intentó negociar el joyero

-es que no quiero ver tu fea cara otro día más-dijo Gorka levantándole con una llave y tirándole al suelo

-TK, es tu turno-dijo Gorka

TK se encontraba dudoso, no sabía qué hacer, pero ante las miradas de Gorka y Davis rompió con el bate otra vitrina agarró a Graf y le puso frente a los afilados cristales rotos...

-es nuestro último aviso Graf, paga o quemamos el local contigo dentro-dijo Gorka

-está bien, está bien-dijo Graf-tienes dinero en la trastienda, pero dejadme en paz

-TK, Davis, vigiladle-dijo Gorka mientras iba a la parte de atrás

TK no sabía qué le pasaba pero en cierto modo se sentía poderoso teniendo a ese asustado tendero entre sus manos, se sentía como nunca, lo que pasaba era que no sabía si eso era malo...o bueno.

-¡premio!-dijo Gorka con el dinero en la mano-venga larguémonos de aquí antes de que alguien sepa lo que ha pasado

Antes de irse, Gorka se acercó a Graf y señalándole en la cara...

-y a ti más te vale andarte con cuidado, vamos _mutilak_

Ya fuera de la tienda Gorka y Davis estaban contentísimos por su trabajo, pero TK estaba raro, ausente...

-TK, ¿te pasa algo?-preguntó Davis

-es normal esa reacción-dijo Gorka-la primera vez que extorsioné a alguien tardé...un tiempo en recuperarme

-no, es que...me gustó-dijo TK un poco emocionado-esa adrenalina, esa sensación de poder...podría volver a hacerlo

-jajaja, ves, este curro merece la pena-dijo Gorka riéndose-vamos al coche, os acercaré a casa

* * *

**bueno, críticas, elogios, tomatazos jajaja XD**

**espero que haya sido del agrado de todos!**


End file.
